1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for recognizing a person's gaze.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a trend nowadays for communications technology to be increasingly development. This in conjunction with the fact that such technology offers not only enhanced mobility but also true convenience for the user.
People communicate with each other through communication products; however, emotional communication seems so weak. Particularly in the case of telephone or electronic mail, it is difficult to transmit a subtle emotion showing in a user's eyes to the other party.